The Strength of Love
by inuyashagurl1490
Summary: They had been friends for ever, but now things are getting crazy. Who is he, why is here, what is he up to? Can love bloom between a human girl and an mercenary? What will happen when someone is forced to pick between their love and his companions. ReadRe
1. Friends for Life, Kagome's Hero

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, I only wish...

**Authors note: **As you read this you may meet some characters that are not in Inuyasha, (Such as Kitsuna) don't get confused they are just characters that my friends and I have created on are own for many fanfics that we write. I just wanted you to know that so there wouldn't be any confusion.

3,

Inuyashagurl1490

P.s. Pleas review, I only update if I get reviews. Other wise its like I'm just posting it to sit there and collect dust! He he!

**The Strength of Love**

By: Inuyashagurl1490

Chapter 1: Friends for Life, Kagome's Hero

It was a hot summer day in Sengoku Jidai, the sun gliding over the tree tops in the quiet forest. Rays of sun light peirced the thick canopy of green leafs shining on the ground below. The sound of moving water could be heard in all directions as well as the laughter of children. A little way from the out skirts of the northern side of the forest was a small yet deep stream surrounded by hundreds of trees. The shore around the stream was a sandy area surrounded by grass. There was a small waterfall that was outlined with large rocks, which the clear water ran off into the stream below. To the side there were more rocks upon then a young boy sat.

He looked to be about 13 and a inu youkai. He had silver hair a little bit shorter then half way down his back, golden eyes, upon his eyelids were maroon markings, two horizontal purple strips with pointed ends were on each cheek and lower arms, and a large white tale hung over his right shoulder. He wore white hakama and white haori in which the left shoulder was red with a few white flower shaped figures as well as the end of both of his long sleeves, black armor protecting his chest and stomach, his left shoulder protected by a small piece of spiked armor that connected the black armor protecting his back to the front, a yellow sash with purple curved lines at the end tied it all together. Upon his feet were black boots.

"Sesshoumaru onii-sama?" Came the voice of a young girl.

The youkai boy who appeared to be named Sesshoumaru turned his head to face the direction the voice came from.

"Nani?" was his response.

"You seem Quiet, I was wondering if you were lonely, that's all," she stated with a smile.

"Its nothing, I'm fine," Sessoumaru shook his head.

The little girl smiled showing perfectly straight white teeth. Her raven black hair reached her shoulder just barely and was slightly tangled from playing. She had big chocolate brown eyes the seemed to have a natural sparkle to them, and looked to be not a day over 4 years old. She wore a light green kimono with darker green around the bottom around her feet, which upon them were little brown sandals.

"Kagome Chan!" another childs voice called to the young girl.

"Over here guys!" Kagome yelled waving her little hand in the air so they could see her.

Two more children came running over to them. One was a little kitsune girl 5 years of age. She had bright blue eyes and carrot orange shoulder length hair. Her smile shown off her two white fangs, but her most interesting features were her orange fox tail the tip white, and her feet which were like actual fox feet. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with hand stitched orange flowers spread about it. No shoes were scene on her feet.

The other child was a inu hanyou boy who was also 5. He had golden eyes, silver hair just passed his shoulders, white fangs, clawed hands and feet, and atop his head were two silver dog ears. He was wearing simple red hakma, and a red haori that had opened slits below the shoulders were you could see his white under shirt. He also wore no shoes.

"Kagome, why did you take off like that baka?" the young hanyou asked.

"Your the baka, Inuyasha! I just came to see if Sesshoumaru onii-sama wanted to play with us!" Kagome replied sticking out her tongue.

The young hanyou, Inuyasha let out a soft growl and walked off and climbed a small tree that was just about 20 feet tall but had many low branches.

"Why is he so mean sometimes?" Kagome asked glaring in the direction in which the hanyou left.

"Cause he has a crush on you! He he!" the kitsune laughed.

"Kitsuna! Does not, he just likes picking on me!" She yelled back in response her cheeks a rosy pink admitting she was embarrass.

"Does too!" Kitsuna taunted.

"Does not!" Kagome yelled back.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too times 10!"

Does not times infinity!"

The young kit just laughed knowing that it was her friends weak spot.

Kagome simply frowned her brows together and puffed out her cheeks like she was getting ready to yell but just let out the breath in a sigh.

"Your so mean Kitsuna!" Kagome said with a glare.

"If I'm so mean why would you be my friend then?" Kitsuna asked with a grin.

"Because I know you just do it to bug me!" Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru just sat there shaking his head at the silly argument though he knew Kitsuna was right this time.

They had all been friends for the longest time, Kagome had stayed with Kitsuna, Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru quite a lot because of her fathers death two years ago do to illness, and her mother was the village miko so she was often busy protecting the village and learning still from Keade, Kagome's grandmother who was the former miko.

Though Sesshoumaru was really Inuyasha's older brother Kagome had always thought of him as her brother. She could still remember the time he saved her life two years ago.

Flash Back

A two year old Kagome sat outside in the village. Her mother went inside to check on her husband who was deathly sick. While being unattended Kagome crawled along and entered the forest.

About 10 minutes into the forest there was some rustling in the bushes. Shortly after a serpent youkai emerged. The youkai had piercing yellow eyes with black slits in each. It was about 15 feet long with brown scales and huge fangs.

"Shh... I seeee that lunch has come to me," The serpent hissed, its fork tongue sensing her body heat.

Kagome being only 2 had no idea what was going on and started to cry.

"Okaasan," the young child cried out for her mother.

The youkai hissed in laughter and neared the young child.

"No one can save you now," It hissed.

Just as the youkai was about to devourer the child someone jumped out from behind her. She scene a long green whip of light sever through the youkai, decapitating it in one blow.

The young girl turned around to look at the one who had saved her, once she sceen who it was a hug smile grazed her lips. There stold Sesshoumaru looking at her. He made his way over to her and nelt down to where she was slightly shorter then him. With one clawed thumb he gentaly wipped away the tears from her rosy cheeks, then carefully picked her up with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her head and back then began to slowly walk back to the village.

Within 5 minutes they were at the front of a small brown hut in which Kagome lived. Kagome's mother ran to the opening of the hut seeing her daughter.

"Kagome where did you go? I was so worried!" Her mother cried lifting her from Sesshoumaru's arms embracing her.

"She was in the forest, a youkai almost got her good thing I showed up in time," Sesshoumaru stated patting Kagome's head.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Sesshoumaru san," Kagome's mother said with a bow.

"Think nothing of it," Sesshoumaru said and walked away.

Later that night Kagome's mother scolded her for running off and scaring her, but Kagome wasn't listing she was just thinking of how Sesshoumaru saved her.

End Flash Back

Kagome smiled as she remembered that day, ever scene then Sesshoumaru had been her hero. She wished she could be strong like him someday. She did indeed love him with all her heart, he was and always would be her hero and in her eyes her older brother.

"I think we should start heading back soon, its getting late," Sesshoumaru said standing up.

"Hai, Okaasan doesn't want me out here at night. She said that's when the youkai come out," Kagome said.

"Mhmm," Kitsuna agreed.

"Inuyasha, We're leaving!" Kagome yelled know he heard her.

Soon after the hanyou appeared his cheeks a bit pink and a scowled on his face. He simply just walked past them all on his was to the village.

Sesshoumaru took notice of this and knew he had heard Kagome and Kitsuna's argument earlier.

"Inuyasha! Chotto matte kudasai!" Kagome yelled running to catch up with him.

"Hai?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome started walking by his side looking up at him.

"Nothing," Kagome said shaking her head. 'Inuyasha is blushing!' Kagome said to herself remembering what Kitsuna had said.

_"Cause he has a crush on you! He he!"_

As the children made it to the village they ran into Kagome's mother.

"Okaasan!" Kagome yelled running to her mother hugging her legs.

Her mother was wearing red hakama and a white haori. Her black slightly curled hair was halfway down the length of her neck, her dark drown eyes kind and sweet. (AN: I had to change her mothers look a little because it just didn't go with the outfit or miko thing.)

"Oh Kagome, some of the villagers wanted my help, apparently their daughter has been possessed by a youkai. Do you think Izayoi Sama would mind if she spent the night with you Sesshoumaru San?" Kagome's mother asked with a kind smile.

"Not at all, she loves having Kagome around," Sesshoumaru told her.

"Arigatou! Be good Kagome, give Izayoi Sama my thanks," With that she hugged her daughter and left.

"So then Kagome, you will be spending the night with us?" Izayoi asked with a smile.

Izayoi was an extremely beautiful woman, with long elegant black hair that reached the back of her knees, and mysterious yet gentle beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a Light pink kimono that seemed to add to her beauty.

"If that's ok with you," Kagome smiled back.

"Its no problem at all, I know the boys enjoy having you around."

"Arigatou!" Kagome bowed.

"Your quite welcome," Izayoi said patting the childs head.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru is going to help me and Kitsuna train are you coming with us?" Inuyasha asked.

"H-hai!" Kagome said running along to Inuyasha's side.

"Sankon Tessou!"

The sound of a small tree falling echoed through the quiet forest.

"Sugoi Inuyasha!" Kagome clapped her hands giggling.

"Not bad Inuyasha, next time we will try it on a full grown tree," Sesshoumaru said standing next to him.

"Hey guys look at this!" Kitsuna yelled happily.

The children all turned to their friend who was wearing a huge smile.

"Kitsune Bi!" She yelled as a small blue flame popped up in her hand.

"Sugoi," Kagome clapped smiling from ear to ear.

"Cool...," Inuyasha said watching the flames that seemed to be dancing in the palm of her hand.

"You think so?" Kitsuna grinned closing her hand, the flames disappearing.

Kagome wanted to be able to join in the fun but being human she had no powers, though she was a miko she was far to young to be able to call upon her spiritual powers, and she was much to young to be wielding a weapon. Though she did enjoy watching the others practice and learn new abilities.

"Well guys, I think that's all for one night. Shall we go take a dip in the stream?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hai! Sounds grate to me!" Kagome yelled happily.

"Sounds like fun!" Kitsuna agreed.

"Inuyasha, how about you?" Kagome asked.

"Sure why not," Inuyasha said giving the human girl a small smile.

"Yeay!" Kagome laughed.

Kagome picked up her small lantern and ran up to the others who had already started ahead. kagome smiled and looked up at Sesshoumaru as she ran to his side.

"Sesshoumaru onii-Sama?" the child asked.

"Hai?" he answered continuing to look straight ahead.

"If a youkai comes after me again tonight you will protect me, wont you?" Kagome asked her smile fell into a serious gaze.

Sesshoumaru could not hide the surprise from his face. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the young girl at his side as he stopped in his tracks.

"Onii-Sama? Daijoubu?" Kagome asked snapping him out of his daze.

"Hai, I will Kagome," Sesshoumaru couldn't'y help the small smile that was forming on his lips.

Kagome smiled back her small hand holding on to two of Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru onii-Sama," Kagome's eyes sparkled.

The children finally made it to the stream and quickly striped off their close leaving only their under robes on, and kicked off their shoes. There was a splash do to Inuyasha jumping in the water.

Kagome sat her lantern down on a rock. The light it gave off made the water look to be glowing orange. Kagome watched Kitsuna fallow after Inuyasha and jumped in.

"Kagome Chan, come on! Its nice!" Kitsuna yelled from in the water.

Kagome smiled and dipped her foot in the water walking until it was to deep and she had to swim.

"Sesshoumaru Sama! You too!" Kitsuna then yelled to him.

Sighing in defeat he walked to the top of the waterfall and looked below him.

"Sesshoumaru onii-Sama?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Move over," Sesshoumaru said waving his left arm to the side signaling to get out of his way.

Doing as they were told the children moved and watched as he stepped off the edge of the waterfall and went splashing into the water below.

"Where's Onii-Sama?" Kagome said worry in her voice when he didn't come up.

"Its to dark I can't see him,"Kitsuna panicked, looking around her.

"Anisan!" Inuyasha yelled dipping his head under the water.

"Sesshoumaru Sama!"

"Sesshoumaru onii-Sama!"

"Anisan!"

All the children yelled in panic. Just as the children became silent and were on the verge of tears, Sesshoumaru popped up in the middle of them laughing with a evil grin.

"You should have heard yourselves! I can't believe you freaked out so much!" Sesshoumaru laughed pointing at them.

"sesshoumaru Sama you jerk!" Kitsuna yelled trying to hid the relief in her voice.

"She's right Anisan!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"S-Sesshoumaru onii-Sama?" Kagome said quietly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kagome's expression changed almost instantly.

"Baka! I was so scared! Don't ever do that again!" Kagome yelled hitting him in the arm. "Baka, Baka, Baka, BAAAAAKA!"

"Wari wari," Sesshoumaru said grabbing Kagome's hand to prevent the continuation of her assault on his arm. "It was funny though."

The walk back to the village was long and quiet, but they eventually made it. Earlier that night they has talked to Kitsuna's mother as well and she was going to stay the night too, but new Sesshoumaru was dreading it.

'Real smart Sesshoumaru, now there all pissed at you!' He mentally scolded himself.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked at the children in front of him.

"Would you just talk to me!" Sesshoumaru yelled frustrated.

"Why should we, that was a dirty trick!" Inuysha yelled back.

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Kitsuna yelled.

Sesshoumaru growled but then his eyes softened and he gave them a apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry, ok?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Onii-Sama.." Kagome said surprised by his words.

"Forgive me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I guess..." Inuyasha and Kitsuna said at the same time.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked turning his gaze to her.

"Hai, I forgive you," Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"But you have to promise me something," Kagome added.

"Ok, what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That we will all be friends forever, no matter what!" Kagome said looking over all her friends.

"Deal!" They all yelled.


	2. Author's Note

I'm sorry, but the AN that was just on here was not suppost to be so I'm truly sorry if it confused anyone. And also in reply to some of your reviews Bankotsu will not show up for a while but he will show up! I will be updating ASAP, but you have to give me time to write and update, LOL! So just bare with me plz!

3, InuyashaGurl1490


End file.
